


Constellations

by CaptainofBookNerdUniverse



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas and Dean’s freckles, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Temporary Character Death, a little bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 04:40:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4733099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainofBookNerdUniverse/pseuds/CaptainofBookNerdUniverse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a reason why Cas loves Dean’s freckles. Because to Cas, they resemble the constellations in the sky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Constellations

There is a reason why Cas loves Dean's freckles. Because to Cas, they resemble the constellations in the sky.

He would caress Dean's face at night and trace those freckles with the pads of his fingertips, creating different constellations for each one.

Dean would say that Cas is a sap. That this counted as a chick flick moment, but he never stopped Cas' fingers.

Cas could stay up all night tracing Dean's freckles, but then Dean would say that it's weird and that he needed his sleep.

Sometimes, when they're making love, Cas would kiss Dean's freckles and murmur how much he loves him. How beautiful he is. Because Dean was a universe all on his own, and Cas loved him for it.

-

It was just a routine hunt when it happened. They were tracking down a rogue vampire that was murdering locals. They quickly tracked him down to an old, rundown factory. The trio took care of the vampire without a hitch, but another vamp stealthily snuck up behind Cas. He didn't realize there was even a second one until it was too late.

"Cas!" Dean screamed.

Soon, hands were on his head, and there was a sickening crunch and then nothing.

When Cas came to, he was laying in a meadow. It was nighttime, and the stars shone bright above him, but the night sky looked different. The constellations looked like the ones he had made up from Dean's freckles.

Cas stood up.

He knew where he was. He was in heaven. This made his heart ache, because if he was in Heaven, it meant that he was dead, leaving Dean to deal with the aftermath.

"You shouldn't be here, Castiel."

Cas turned around and was met by God.

"Father?"

God nodded. "Hello, my son."

"Where have you been?" Cas demanded.

"Watching," God said. "Always watching."

"I prayed to you," Cas said.

God nodded solemnly. "I know, and I heard your prayers, Castiel."

"So why are you coming to see me now?"

"Because it is not your time yet." God said kindly, and with that, he placed two fingers on Castiel's forehead.

Castiel jerked, gasping for breath. The first thing he was aware of was the strong arms that were encircling him.

When Cas looked up, he was met with those wide, green eyes that reminded Castiel so much of the nebulas in space - but something was wrong. They looked sad, heartbroken even. Cas reached up to Dean's cheek and found them wet. Tears cascaded down over the constellations that made up Dean's face.

"Dean," Cas murmured.

"I thought I lost you," Dean breathed, his hand running over Castiel's head, his neck, his shoulders, his arms - just to make sure that Cas was really there.

"I'm not going anywhere," Cas stated.

Dean stilled, still staring at Cas with those wide, green eyes, before crashing their lips together, bringing his hands up to the sides of Cas' face, while Cas' hands roamed Dean's sides.

While Cas thought of Dean as his universe, Dean thought of Cas as his world, his sky and his sun and even the fluffy white clouds that float by. What Castiel didn't know was that, in Dean's eyes, he was a beautiful little universe as well.

Dean sees the bright blue sky, and Cas sees the beautiful twinkling stars, and together, like day and night, they complete each other.


End file.
